Maxelle Wild
Maxelle Wild is daughter of Max from the story "Where the Wild Things Are" She was destined to follow her father's footsteps of becoming a wild beast. But the only true problem is that her wolf shaped like ears seems to be hidden in her hair. It was gotten from her father when was curse from the evil queen after his storybook. Her father now a wolf-like beast just like all the beast things are. She does not have the ability to change into her wolf form like her dad. However she does have senses of a wolf of smelling, hunting, and howling. She like the new Cerise Hood of Ever After, but it is unknown of her parents destiny. She is a Roybel following with the Rebels. Personality Like Cerise Hood, Maxelle is a mysterious girl with wolf-shape like ears. She is also adventuress, proud, loyal, kind of shy, and very athletic. Appearance Maxelle has tan skin and brown eyes. She has brown hair with bands that covers her ears. And she wears a hood in a shape of a wolf's head. Setting Like Haley PurpleCrayon, she lives in "The World of Scholastic" Her home is where her father went when he was a boy before he was curse. She used to live in a small Island of The Wild Beasts/Things. But now she lives in the Enchanted Forest a longing with her father Max Wild. Family Maxelle's father is Max Wild. When was a boy in his storybook, he was a lonely eight-year-old boy with a wild imagination. Now today, he was more like Badwolf except for his anger issues. And her Mother was an Indian Girl named Kaya. Her mom disappears when Maxelle was 5 years old. She is still alive today. Now its just her dad and her Cousin Beatrice Wild. Friends Her very best friend ever after is Haley PurpleCrayon. They first met each other when they were young. She is also best friends with Denise Dutchlace, and Erika Magorium. And she is also good friends with Peyton WhiteSwan, Shirley Larible, and Fardette BlackSwan. Romance Her Romance is unknown to say right now. Pet Maxelle has a pet Coyote/Wolf named Diego, He has brown grayish fur and he is athletic and wild-like. His only true Canine's best friend. But that is not the only pet she have. She even have a group of gray wolves who live in a small forest called "The Secret Life of Wild Things Are" She has 4 wolves named Paylo, Tatlo, Luna, and Moonfur. Powers She has the ability of a wild wolf. That means for hunting and howling. Early Life When Maxelle was 5 years old, her mother was attacked from the Trunchbull. Her father put a stop to the trunch, but his was injured with his right arm and her mother was talking away. About 5 years later, her mother was still alive until she was saved from Daniel Kean's father Dan to keep her safe. Maxelle was hoping to see her mother again and so does her father. Bio: Alignment: Roybel/Rebel Parents: Max Wild and Kaya the Indian Girl Parent's Story: Where The Wild Things Are Roommate: Erika Magorium Secret Heart's Desire: I felt follows my dad's footsteps with a mysterious curse when I was just born. But I'm not giving up my true destiny, as long as I live forever after. Its where the wild beasts are. My "Magic" Touch: I have the ability of becoming a wild wolf, and I can also howl too. Storybook Romance Status: I'm not sure what is my true romance is, but it is possible to see Daniel Kean as a good friend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I don't want to be grouchy like my dad sometimes, but wild things need to be calm and not just growling to everyone. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics, I soo wild good at it. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care, I think they are better to set them free and in the wild life. Best Friends Forever After: My true best friend ever after is Haley PurpleCrayon. I also best friends Denise Dutchlace and I am good friends with Erika Magorium too. Class Schedule * Grimmnastics * Beast Training and Care * Damsel-in-distressing Class * Science & Sorcery * Art and Crafts * Muse-ic * Grimmnastics * Circus Training Outfit:Original She wears more like her father's wolf costume with gray colors. She wears a light gray inner with a dark gray top on it. She wears a Dark gray skirt with light gray legging the same color as her inner. She wears very dark gray boots. And she wears a necklace of her mother and on the back she wears a wolf like tail to make her more a wolf average person kind of like her dad. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Trivia * Maxelle favorite foods are porkchops, hotdogs, burgerdogs, steak, and roast chicken. Her favorite vegetable is corn of the cob, and her favorite fruits are wild berries and blackberries. * Maxelle is more like her father, but when only he was a child. * She can talk to wild animals, that was given from her mother. * Maxelle is also shy like Haley PurpleCrayon. * Maxelle enjoys playing, hunting, and bear fishing. Gallery Maxelle and Haley.png|Maxelle Wild and Haley PurpleCrayon. They are Best Friends ever after:D Maxelle Wild In the bushes of the Wild Beasts.png|Maxelle Wild In the bushes of the Wild Beasts Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Shape-Shifters Category:The World of Scholastic Category:Where The Wild Things Are Category:JanelleMeap's OCs